


baby, you're not alone

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [106]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, episode complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request: klaine breakup season 6, blaine finding himself going to seb--Blaine’s frozen.Actually, no, he’s not frozen as if he can’t move—he wishes that were the case. The same thought runs through his head over and over again as he walks through the streets of New York, wandering without a place to go, passing by the same cross streets until his feet are numb. It’s fucking pouring, because of course, why wouldn’t it be? soaking him to the very bone.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	baby, you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> notes: i am really sorry that i have had this ask sitting on the list for a month when the fic has been written for just as long. i was trying to space out how often i posted but for some reason that didn’t work lsdkfjd i hope you enjoy it! i’m tired all the time lol   
> notes2: i didn't...watch the breakup scene though bc i couldn't. so i literally went off of what i remember and the description on wiki plUS that fatal line ugh   
> notes3: title comes from darren's 'not alone'

Blaine’s frozen.

Actually, no, he’s not frozen as if he can’t move—he _wishes_ that were the case. The same thought runs through his head over and over again as he walks through the streets of New York, wandering without a place to go, passing by the same cross streets until his feet are numb. It’s fucking pouring, because of course, why wouldn’t it be? soaking him to the very bone.

He wasn’t smart enough to grab the umbrella he’d brought with, probably still under the table by Kurt’s feet. This is the weather they’d been calling for all week—partly cloudy, high chance of rain. The predictability is something that should comfort him because did he know this was going to happen?

Shouldn’t he have seen this _all_ coming?

Blaine pauses outside of a closed coffeeshop with an awning, shielding himself from the rain. He runs his hands through his curls, pinching his temples for a moment as he tries to get himself under control, as he tries to figure out what to do—where to go.

He can’t, obviously, go back to the loft and he’s…he’s got his wallet, he could get a hotel room but…

The idea of getting a random, _expensive,_ cold, and cookie-cutter hotel room right now sits like ice in his veins. There’s an utter loneliness there that pulses behind his ribcage, making his eyes pinch with tears, his heart hammer against his eardrums. _Fuck._

He immediately wants to call Sam or Cooper and tell them what happened, that he’s roaming the streets of New York city with the last words out of his mouth _I will never forgive you for this_ ricocheting in his mind like the cycle of a washing machine.

And he won’t. Blaine’s fingers begin shaking as he sniffles and checks his phone—no missed calls, no texts, Kurt’s just let him go. He’s dropped him off the edge of a cliff. Blaine promises himself in that moment, registers how utterly hopeless and _alone_ he feels, that no matter what happens…he won’t make his way back to someone who’s made him feel like this. The toxicity of his relationship, things he couldn’t see clearly until now, sits like black tar in his stomach.

He feels like he might vomit.

Blaine steels himself, digs his heels into the ground as thunder booms in the distance. The rain isn’t letting up and he can’t _stand_ here all night. He purses his lips, wrapping his arms around himself as he pushes back into the weather, walking quickly to the next subway station. Tina lives around Brooklyn; he could go there—she wouldn’t mind putting him up on her couch for a few days but a big part of him worries that she’ll call Kurt even when he tells her not to.

He understands the unwavering support she wants to have for his relationship, if Blaine can even call it that, but he doesn’t want to speak to Kurt—not tonight, not tomorrow, maybe not ever again. Not unless he has to. This is something that he’s should have realized a long time ago and he hates that it’s taken a devastating breakup and a downpour to get him here.

To make him understand that Kurt’s never really cared about him, never really loved or supported him like he should have.

His feet take him somewhere he least expects, guiding him there with barely an upward glance.

Blaine knows that Sebastian’s been living in New York for about a month now. They’re friends on Facebook again, sometimes send one another theater articles and make small talk when Blaine posts on Instagram. They’ve only gotten coffee once and it was when Kurt was busy with NYADA auditions, when his ex wouldn’t notice if Blaine slipped out of the loft and was gone for a few hours.

Talking with Sebastian was always easy and finding one another in New York again didn’t change that. Blaine had long since forgiven him for the slushie incident, a distant memory in a complicated high school story that he’s put on the back-burner. Sebastian _sees_ him, in the things he does and says but maybe more importantly, in gestures and unsaid words. Things Blaine has trouble sharing with anyone else, Sebastian reads right on his face in a language that seems to be only written for him.

When Blaine rings the buzzer at the bottom of the apartment complex, he just hopes he’s home. The longer he stands there, iced fingertips digging into this button—he starts to lose it, his lower lip wobbling as pent up tension and _desperation_ start welling up in his chest, flowing through his ribs.

Fuck, he’s _alone_ and he has nowhere else to go and Sebastian isn’t home.

A choked sob catches in his throat and he turns to walk back down the steps when—

“Blaine?”

Sebastian’s at the bottom of the stairs, moving an umbrella out of his line of sight and taking it down. The taller boy moves quickly, taking steps two at a time to reach Blaine at the front door of the complex, his hand gently touching his arm.

“What are you doing here—you’re _soaked.”_

Sebastian’s fingers are warm and he smells like hints of coffee and cologne, things that are comforting and safe, practically sucker punching him in the gut. Blaine sniffles and shakes his head, his arms wrapping around himself again as his friend unlocks the door, holding it open for him.

“Come on,” Sebastian ushers gently, taking them up to his apartment.

Blaine takes a look around at what he walks into, taking in the minimalist décor mixed with something distinctly _Sebastian—_ nature photography, wood accents, olive greens and grayish blues. There’s a faint smell of cinnamon, like an air freshener or the after-scent of a candle burning.

It feels more like home than the loft has in months.

The air travels down his spine and makes the hair prickle on the back of his neck, a particularly violent tremble making Blaine’s teeth start to chatter. Sebastian hangs the umbrella up by the door and sets a hand on Blaine’s lower back, guiding him past the living room and into a small, gray-tiled bathroom.

A soft sigh leaves Blaine’s lips, the crackle of lightening spilling into the room from the high window as he leans against the sink. The shorter’s body starts to unwind because he feels comfortable here but that only makes the shaking worse.

“Just decided to go walking the streets of New York during a rainstorm without an umbrella?” Sebastian asks, grabbing a towel from a nearby closet.

Sebastian takes a step forward with the intention of touching him but pauses, as if he’s unsure if he should. If he’s allowed. Blaine sniffles and nods his head softly and that’s all Sebastian needs before he runs the fabric of the towel through his wet curls. Blaine allows his eyes to close, the patient movement of Sebastian drying him finally bringing some warmth to the inside of his body.

“You need to get out of these wet clothes.”

The corners of Blaine’s lips twitch, just slightly, “I should have known that I could only stand in your apartment for so long before you tried to undress me.”

Sebastian smirks, gently cupping Blaine’s cheek before he runs his thumb along his cheekbone. “For once, I have nothing but honest intentions. You’re gonna end up catching your death.” His fingers play with a few damp curls near his ears, “And you’re dripping all over my expensive tiled floor.”

The soft teasing in his tone dislodges a laugh in Blaine’s chest and he nods before Sebastian pulls back and disappears out of the bathroom. He turns to look at himself in the mirror, his nose red from cold and crying, dark bags underneath darkened honey eyes. He’s tired. He’s so tired of seeing this as his reflection—and it has nothing to do with the torrential rain he got stuck in.

Blaine swallows, slowly peeling off his clothes layer by layer and resting them against the tub to dry. Sebastian comes back into the bathroom and hands him a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt.

“These should fit, uh…maybe. You’re shorter than I am.”

Blaine smiles gently, fingers tracing the warmth in the stitching of the clothes in his hands. “Thank you.”

The taller hums and leaves him to it. When Blaine pulls the clothes on, he’s enveloped in fabric that smells like Sebastian’s soap and laundry detergent. It makes a hard lump appear in his throat, almost painful to swallow over. He rolls the waist of the sweatpants twice so he doesn’t trip when he walks out of the bathroom and draws the sleeves down over his hands.

There’s a slight chill still sticking to his skin and he wonders if it’d be too much to ask Sebastian for a sweatshirt or something too. When he makes his way into the living room, he can see his friend in the kitchen making tea. ‘Friend’ doesn’t seem like the right word to use but he doesn’t know what else to call him.

There’s a list of complicated syllables tied under his tongue, so many things he could apply to Sebastian and somehow none fit. Blaine moves to sit down on the couch, drawing his legs up as two cups of tea are set on the coffee table, a jar of honey underneath Sebastian’s arm in case Blaine wants some.

He smiles softly, can smell the warm mint already wafting to his nose and of course Sebastian remembers how he takes his tea. The taller passes him to wander down to his bedroom, quickly changing his clothes into something more comfortable, sweatpants and a maroon sweater.

“Thank you for…” Blaine trails off because _everything_ seems like it doesn’t hold enough weight to how much gratitude he has. If he couldn’t have come here…he doesn’t know where he would have gone. He’d probably still be wandering around in the rain.

Sebastian waves him off as he takes a seat next to him on the couch, “Don’t worry about it.”

Blaine can feel his eyes watching him as he picks up his cup of tea to add a generous amount of honey. He stirs slowly, absorbing the steam into his skin to stop his shaking—he then realizes that it’s not because he’s cold.

“You can stay here tonight if you need. I can take the couch.”

Something in Sebastian’s voice digs right into Blaine’s chest, reaching inside and squeezing his ribs together. It’s comfort and warmth and support and—and the fact that Sebastian doesn’t even know what’s wrong other than the fact that he showed up on his doorstep soaking wet. But he understands him, sees him as he always has, and wants to offer Blaine the moon even though he’s not asking for it.

And that—that seems to crack Blaine wide open even though he knows Sebastian doesn’t mean for it to happen. A choked noise leaves his lips and he tries to smile at him, shaking his head,

“That’s…good because I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Blaine feels his face pinch and his head dips down as tears flood his eyes. He tries to look at anything other than Sebastian, who’s moving closer to him on the couch and instantly gathering him into his arms. The moment their bodies touch, Blaine lets _go._

The sobbing comes painfully, heaving out of his chest as his face finds the crook of the taller’s neck. His arms rest loosely at Sebastian’s sides, the other’s hands massaging patient circles into Blaine’s back. He can feel fingers wind through his wet curls, soothing his scalp, Sebastian’s lips brushing the shell of his ear and temple as he tries to comfort him.

Eventually, Blaine forces himself to pull back from the other’s chest, the skin of his face flushed. Sebastian’s hand moves from his hair to his cheek, quickly wiping a tear track away with his thumb.

“You feel better?”

A soft laugh tumbles out of his lips before he shrugs his one shoulder, “Yeah a little.” He sniffles, liking the sensation of Sebastian’s touch a bit too much. The taller then leans back and hands him a tissue to which Blaine dabs his eyes, crumpling it up in one of his hands. “I’m sorry I just…dropped all this on you.”

“Seems like you needed somewhere to go. Did you…was it a fight?” _With Kurt?_ hangs in the air and Blaine can tell he’s straddling that line, caught between wanting to ask and not pressing—which ironically is very un-Sebastian like.

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose, picking up his cup of tea to take a long sip. It’s still hot, the mint soothing its way down his chest and stomach, especially with the dollops of honey mixed in.

“No, we—we broke up,” He swallows, not quite looking at his friend. The fact that Sebastian’s willing to even _listen_ to something about him and Kurt heatedly digs under his skin—something he’s afraid to think about for too long because he doesn’t know what it means.

Or maybe because he knows _exactly_ what it means.

“Oh yeah? How many times is this?” Sebastian asks quietly, picking up the other mug of tea.

And despite the fact that his words kinda sting…Blaine understands where they’re coming from. “No, it’s…it was for good this time,” He runs his other hand through his curls, leaning back into the corner of the couch. “There were some things…between us, things that he’s said, done. I can’t forgive him for it.”

_I won’t._

He feels that same heat return to his cheeks and work down the back of his neck but this time? He’s ashamed _._ Embarrassed that he didn’t trust those moments where he felt like he was sinking into himself—when Blaine realized that Kurt had been taking pieces of him that couldn’t be replaced.

Sebastian’s gaze is gentle, despite the bite before—though, Blaine guesses he shouldn’t be surprised. He knows exactly how Sebastian feels about Kurt.

The longer he sits there, the more Blaine has a chance to think about why he came here. He didn’t know if Sebastian was going to be home and while Blaine’s always communicated best through physical touch, it wasn’t his plan to end up crying on this couch, Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him. His friend is not exactly offering words of wisdom either, despite his silver tongue.

The feel of his body just…next to his? The nonjudgmental aura, the support, the fact that Sebastian just _listens—_ like he always has, like Blaine always needs.

“I-I missed this.” Blaine admits after a few moments.

“What, soaking my shirt with tears?” Sebastian asks, a hint of a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He sets his tea down on the coffee table, digging his phone out of his pocket. “I suppose I _do_ have a very nice set of shoulders to cry on.”

Blaine smirks gently, shaking his head, “I meant…”

“I know what you meant,” Sebastian glances over at him, “Anytime B, really, you know that.” And he _does_ know that. “How bout pizza? This tea really isn’t doing it for me.”

A soft laugh leaves Blaine’s lips, pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch to wrap around his shoulders, “It’s like, eleven at night.”

“So…what you’re saying is, it’s a _perfect_ time for pizza.”

Blaine grins, tugging the blanket so it’s over Sebastian’s legs too. He then leans over and presses a soft kiss against the other’s cheekbone and if he didn’t know any better? He thinks he sees the slightest bit of blush splotch down Sebastian’s face.

Blaine turns towards one of the windows in Sebastian’s living room as he puts in the order for food.

He realizes that it’s finally stopped raining.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) appreciate any comments or kudos!


End file.
